The objective of this project proposal is the development of a replicable model for the delivery of comprehensive services to youth and their families at crisis points in order to effectively reduce patterns of delinquent, asocial and/or aberrant behavior in individuals, families and the community. The program services will be available to youth and families who come of their own volition as well as those referred from Police, Juvenile Probation and Juvenile Court. A crisis intervention model has been developed utilizing intense problem solving therapeutic techniques and comprehensive follow up support and assistance services including therapy, alternative living arrangements, legal assistance, compensatory education, medical referral and job training, placement and referral. In all instances the essential character of individual responsibility that young people have over the choices of their lives will be emphasized. The program model will used to attempt to deal effectively with youth problems in Berkeley, for community education purposes, to further the research in the area of the development of effective comprehensive youth service delivery systems and operate as a model for an effective agent of change both in and for the community of Berkeley and the nation.